The overall purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific leadership, organizational management including regulatory oversight, administrative, fiscal and human resource services, and communications with key stakeholders forthis multi-project program through a solid, seamless foundation. This core is critical to the successful implementation of all three individual projects. It is also critical for the overall success of the program project by supporting linkages between the projects and cores under one umbrella. These linkages maximize scientific output, create efficiencies in operations, and ensure harmonious communications with constituencies. The administrative core will be co-led by Drs. Havlir (UCSF) and Kamya (Makerere University; IDRC). An experienced administrative team will ensure that the complex operational components ofthe program, including fiscal and regulatory aspects, run smoothly and objectives are met. The specific objectives of the core are: Objective 1: To provide scientific leadership to ensure each project achieves its scientific goals. This includes the Scientific Steering Committee (SSC) which will oversee the progress of each of the projects in the program; an external Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) composed of four outside experts; and the Tororo Community Advisory Board to evaluate project objectives and safety.The Admin Core will organize a monthly call to discuss and track progress on manuscript and publications from the PROMOTE program. Objective 2: To provide organizational management of all aspects of the program, including fiscal, human and resource management, and regulatory oversight. Objective 3: To support internal linkages within the project and external linkages with key stakeholders. Stakeholders include the Ministry of Health (MoH), The AIDS Support Organization (TASO), Infectious Diseases Research Collaboration (IDRC), and Makerere University in Uganda, and University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), the University of Georgia (UGA), the Federal Drug Authority (FDA), National Institute of Child Health and Development (NICHD) in the US. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core provides the foundation forthe integration and organization of the POI program. The overall purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific leadership, organizational and financial management, administrative services, regulatory oversight and communications with key stakeholders.